


Come & Get It, Supergirl

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut, phone!sex, prompt, request, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this image here by <a href="http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/149725043651/bladeddarkness-sorta-requested-cat-grant-in#notes">@SupergaySuperCat</a> and a request she got from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness">@BladedDarkness.</a>  </p><p>NSFW BTW</p><p>And Octo's request for SuperCat Phone!Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come & Get It, Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoplods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts), [BladedDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/gifts).



Kara let out a heavy sigh, sitting in Cat's office on the couch as she worked, it had only been two days but she still refused to sit in Cat's chair, even if the woman had put her in charge while she was at the CatCo offices in London. She certainly wasn't Cat's assistant any longer but given her editing skills and all manner of things she had overseen prior, and nuances she knew about the CEO herself, she had been the obvious choice, with some additional oversight provided by James Olsen so Kara wasn't completely overwhelmed.

Kara also felt this was another test, some kind of trial for something Cat had in mind for her in the possible future. Maybe a window to her office. Course it could also be in part to the fact that they were exploring all manner of each other outside of work and when it came down to it truthfully, Cat honestly trusted Kara to run things. Perhaps not like her, but with enough knowledge of her and her mind that it would be close enough until she got back to finalize things.

She got another blip of a message from the art department and a second flag about the draft layout for the tribune. Kara glanced at her phone, realizing she hadn't heard from Cat for most of the day and tucked the object in the pocket of her skirt as she got up and made her way out of the fishbowl of an office and towards the two departments to oversee their latest updates and guide them in the direction she knew Cat needed them to go.

An hour later she was making her way from the elevators, layouts under her arm, tablet in hand as she checked off a few emails, responding accordingly and forwarding a couple others for Cat to view at her discretion once she was done no doubt with her meetings for the day. She marked a few other scheduled appointments and set up reminders to notify Cat tomorrow just in case her assistant's failed to.

That's when her phone dinged, the notification bar told her it was Cat and spouted off the first couple of words. “Come a-[Slide to open multimedia message](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/149725043651/bladeddarkness-sorta-requested-cat-grant-in)” Kara sighed at the thing, thumbing her screen up and putting in the code to unlock it, a feature Cat had insisted upon if they were going to text each other either at work or away from it. She tapped on her message tile and then on Cat's name waiting for the thread to pull up.

She caught the deep green of Cat's collar framing one of Kara’s favorite places to kiss her at the base of her neck, before her eye was drawn to the exposed curves of the woman's breast and the tantalizing blush of her nipple. The haze of her favorite garter set clung to Cat's hips and in big bold text across it was one simple message “Come & get it, Supergirl.”

The next thing Kara knew she was extracting herself from the remnants of drywall and mortar of the wall she had practically walked through. Her only saving grace was that it was a less traveled hall leading towards the supply closet. She quickly brushed herself off, looking around to make sure she wasn’t seen before knocking some boxes over in her haste towards the impression she had just made, watching the weight of one go through what she had started.

Kara blushed furiously and nearly dropped her phone as she fumbled to get to her home screen before catching hold of the nearest person she ran into. “Call maintenance, that stack of boxes around the corner finally went and took out a wall.” Before whoever it was could even respond they went to check and immediately did as they were told. However when they tried to get more information from Kara she was nowhere to be found.

“Hello?” Cat’s voice was a purr over the line.

“You can’t just, send...you... through a wall…” Kara huffed. “What are you doing to me Cat?!”

There was a long pause until Cat was certain she could hear Kara’s beating heart through the phone before she finally responded. “Where are you?”

Kara looked at her reflection, checking for remnants of drywall. “Your private washroom.” As soon as she said it she knew she was in trouble if the sinfully dark hum of amusement from Cat filtering through the phone and coiling through her insides like a python was any indication.

“What’re you wearing?”

Kara felt her chest flush red, heat crawling up her neck and into her cheeks as she turned away from the mirror and her own reflection. “Rao fuck me..” She whispered, looking around the suddenly too small room for an alternate way out and finding none without busting through another wall.

“No, no honey.” Cat trilled, and Kara couldn’t help but press her thighs tighter together in response to that tone. “That’s my job.”

Kara let out a small whimper, looking over at the door and immediately snapping over to lock it for fear of someone coming to look for her and just walking in without knocking. She turned around again, the sound of water running filling the silence between them.

“What are you doing Kara?” Cat asked, intrigued.

“Cold water.”

“Don’t you dare.” Cat warned through the phone causing Kara to startle slightly as she reached over to turn it off but stopped herself short.

“And if I do?”

“Maybe I’ll hang up… then send you another message for you to listen to later, taking care of myself without your help.”

Kara closed her eyes to her own reflection again, hand flexing around her phone dangerously. A picture made her walk through a wall, hearing Cat come undone would probably result in her falling down the elevator shaft. She curled her fingers into her palm, still contemplating the idea.

“That doesn’t sound so terrible.” Kara tried, licking her lips as she strained to hear Cat through the phone until a tell tale sigh broke the silence and Kara felt her entire rib cage cave at the sensual murmur of her own name on Cat’s lips through the phone.

“No, I would imagine it wouldn’t.” Cat replied, a soft rustle sounding through the phone. “But wouldn’t it be that much better if you were to help me with my little dilemma first hand?”

Kara swallowed hard as her muscles tensed along her hips and back with Cat’s tone and another wanton sigh coupled with a slight whimper on the other woman’s behalf. “Wh-what dilemma is that exactly?”

“I miss you.” Cat admitted with a soft gasp of a sound. “The way you touch me, your mouth on my skin, your tongue inside me.”

Kara felt like her head was going to explode with Cat’s words. Never in her life would she have thought she would have heard the words in the first place but on the edge of Cat rather evidently touching herself and putting those visuals in Kara’s mind, it was a wonder she didn’t pass out right there.

“You never answered my question.” Cat hummed with another sharper gasp causing Kara to strain even harder to try and hear what was going on on the other side of the line.

“Question?” The laugh that followed was obscene, sending almost painful ricochets of arousal through her body, causing her internal muscles to flutter as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

“What. Are. You. Wearing. Kara.”

Kara shut off the water then, stepping further from the door and deeper into that private bathroom, away from mirrors and reflections until her back was against the far wall and she tried to put that image Cat sent her back into the fore of her mind’s eye.

“Button up shirt and that blue skirt you like so much.”

There was another soft sound, needy and pliant on Cat’s behalf. “Of course you would have a skirt on. Are you away from the door?”

“Yes.”

“Can you be quiet enough for me Kara?”

“Yes.”

“Do you miss me Supergirl.”

“Rao bless it, yes.”

“Can’t get here fast enough for what I need.” She huffed through the phone, letting out another soft laugh of a sound at Kara’s whine. “What I want.”

“Wha.. what’s that?”

“For you to fuck me Kara.”

Kara groaned into the phone, already her hand was palming herself over her shirt, her hips undulating in small tight circles as another flood of arousal soaked through her underwear.

“Before I fuck you right back.”

“What are you doing to me?” Kara husked, adjusting the phone as she began to pull at her skirt, her clothes suddenly seeming to throttle her.

“Nothing yet, but there are so many things I want to.” Cat panted into the phone on the back of another whine. “Where’s your other hand?”

“Pulling up my skirt, waiting for you.” Kara said boldly, causing Cat to hum in approval. “Where’s yours?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Kara bit her bottom lip, head thumping against the wall as she tried to picture Cat stretched out on her bed, in nothing but that green shirt and that garter set. “I wish it was drawing my name against your lips.”

“How sweet.” Cat teased.

“Not those lips Cat..” She heard the other woman nearly drop the phone before adding. “Just how wet are you?”

“Not nearly wet enough K-Kara…” Cat’s voice broke and her breath hitched. “Yours are ruined aren’t they? I bet you’re already soaked.” Cat growled softly into the phone.

“So wet.” Kara supplied, pushing all the noise from the office aside to focus solely on Cat as she cupped herself, letting out a broken whimper.

“Awww, baby.” Cat purred. “You sound so good..enough for me to eat.” Kara let out another moan of a sound. “I bet you could curl three fingers inside yourself right now couldn’t you my Kara?”

Cat heard the woman panting amidst tiny moans against the phone, swirling her own fingers in a continuous motion of Kara’s name.

“Oh Cat… please.” Kara pushed herself back against the wall, eyes closed as she thought of the other woman on her knees as her wrist curled at a sharper angle, fingers pumping in and out at a slow pace. “Please.”

“Please what Kara?” Cat groaned into the phone, laid out on her back on her bed, body arcing up involuntarily as she teased her fingers inside.

“Harder.” Kara replied on the back of a gasp. “Tell me you want me to… to... “

“Do you want to come for me Kara?”

“My god yes.” Her hips were chasing her hand, her forearm flexing this way and that. “You..” she tried, feeling the haze of her orgasm starting to settle in her hips and turn her brain to mush. “With me… please Cat, I need it, I need you to…”

“Curl your fingers baby…” Cat pressed the heel of her hand against the swollen bundle of nerves sending a sharp gasp followed by a heady groan into Kara’s ear. She could hear a rustle through the phone and a muffled groan answer her back.

“So close.” Cat ushered, her own breathing reduced to audible pants with every thrust of her fingers and surge of her hips. “I’m so close Kara... “ She heard another muffled whimper and the continuous thud no doubt of Kara’s body hitting the wall.

“There…” Kara struggled. “Right there, oh Cat, god please… say it…”

Cat didn’t answer, she was too busy thinking of Kara pinning her down to the mattress and ravaging her body. “Kara… ?”

“Uh huh?”

“Come for me… come with me right now.”

Within seconds the pair were lost to each other, each woman answering the other’s sounds with their own orgasm. Kara was muffled and broken, staggered through what Cat guessed was her shirt between her teeth while Cat held nothing back, crying out her lover’s name into the phone as her body seized up and bowed her away from the mattress.

The pair of them breathed heavily into the phone, each coming down from where the other sent them. Kara slid down the wall into a heap on the floor, head thumping against the wall while Cat slowly curled on her side, reaching out across the sheets to the empty space Kara should be filling.

Kara pulled her glasses from her face, setting them down beside her as she continued to catch her breath, eyes closing as she tried to cling to the fading images of Cat in her mind until she heard the woman murmur something through the phone.

“Sorry, I.. what?”

“Should have made you come with me.”

“I thought I just did.”

Cat hummed her amusement, sending another wave through Kara’s body to cling to. “I meant with me to London.”

“No one to watch Carter, run your empire, to miss when you’re gone.”

“I love you.” Cat stretched languidly, pulling a pillow under herself to try and wrap around in place of Kara.

“God I still have an hour.” Kara looked down at herself, her skirt bunched up and wrinkled around her hips, her shirt pulled out of the waist and a wet spot somewhere near her bicep where she had used it to keep herself quiet. Cat herself chuckled deliciously through the phone with Kara’s exasperated sigh.

“Gives me time to take a nap.”

“A nap?”

“Mmmhmm, before I call you again.”

Cat grinned like her namesake as she heard Kara groan in frustration.

“You can make it, I promise it’ll be worth it.” She teased hearing Kara move around.

“You’re wicked Cat.” Kara huffed, pulling herself up and attempting to straighten her clothes.

“You like it and you know it.”

“MMmmm.” Kara mused tucking her shirt back in. “I love you.”

“I know. Remember…. Forty five minutes now.”

“God, take your nap you’re going to need it.”

Cat laughed languidly into the phone causing Kara to shiver. “Alright my Supergirl, forty two minutes.”

“Bye Kitten.” She heard the woman scoff before the line went dead.

Kara splashed cold water on her face, smoothing her skirt down one last time before a wicked thought crossed her mind. She bit at the inside of her lip looking at her reflection and the way her skin reflected what Cat had done to her and then grinned.

One day later and two days early Cat came walking through CatCo’s main office from her elevator, her assistants moved around her like bees to flowers until she shooed them away and set up behind her desk. Pausing only at the small post-it in Kara’s handwriting stuck to her desk drawer. “These belong to you. - K’

She pulled it open and gasped, set inside a small box was a bright swath of red that Cat instantly recognized as Kara’s underwear, no sooner had she picked them up her phone went off. Without thought she opened her screen and nearly dropped it thereafter.

“Here, Kitty Kitty Kitty.” Displayed over Kara’s naked torso with nothing but a red S painted over her chest.


End file.
